Nightmares
by Invisiblesteak
Summary: After watching this weeks episode I was disappointed with the lack of Kevisty moments after the Julian Noble Show... So... Here it my reworked ending
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This started out as a Connor/Kevin friendship one-shot, but evolved into a Kevisty two-shot. I hope you enjoy. I will post the second chapter either tonight or tomorrow. **

Connor sighed. It was the end of the school day, and Kevin had been unusually quiet. Imogen had filled him in on the events of the Julian Noble show, but he had yet to talk to Kevin about it. Whenever he tried to bring up the subject Kevin would always make up an excuse, such as needing to do maths homework or helping out a teacher. He could see Kevin sitting alone on the bench, and, being the good friend he was, went over to see what was troubling him.

Truth be told, Connor hadn't a proper conversation with Kevin since Daisy had appeared, and it made him feel slightly guilty, after all, Kevin had stood by him when his Mum's drinking had become too much for him to handle, and Connor felt like he should be doing the same. He reached Kevin and sat down, not surprised when Kevin made no attempt to acknowledge his presence.

"Hard day, eh?"

There was no response from Kevin, so Connor gave him a nudge with his elbow. Kevin gave a small sniff. This worried Connor, he had never before seen Kevin cry, even when he was being verbally abused by his mother he had kept it all in. Connor placed a hand round his shoulders, to reassure him that he didn't have to go though it alone. Kevin's quiet sniffing slowly subsided into long, heaving sobs, proving to Connor just how affected he'd been by the whole ordeal. Connor didn't blame him, but at the same time he was internally panicking. He had never been very good with emotions, and it was just his luck that he spotted Imogen and Dynasty walking across the playground at that moment. He used his other hand to call them over.

Dynasty reached the boys first, and her thoughts were immediately filled with worry for Kevin. She had never seen him cry before, let alone in public. She slid onto the bench next to him, and pulled him into a hug. Kevin didn't respond, just continued crying into her shoulder. By this time Imogen had caught up with her and was whispering to Connor. Dynasty turned her head to look at Kevin and drew away, so she could see his face. His eyes were red from crying and he had tear tracks down his cheeks. He looked so vulnerable, something Dynasty had never associated with Kevin before. They gazed into each others eyes, before Dynasty asked

"Kevin? What's the matter babes?"

His eyes flickered down to the ground as he mumbled

"Nothing. It's fine, I was just-"

Dynasty cut him off, somewhat angry.

"Now I know that's rubbish and so do you. So are you gonna tell me what's going on or what?"

Kevin replied in the same sheepish tone,

"I-I've been having nightmares"

"Nightmares? About what?", though Dynasty feared she already knew the answer. Connor and Imogen, sensing this was a sensitive subject, mutter a feeble excuse and left, all the while glancing back worriedly.

Kevin looked up at Dynasty, unshed tears glistening in his eyes.

"From when I was little, about things-" he took a deep breath, and was about to resume speaking when his face crumpled and he let out a series of heart wrenching sobs.

Dynasty felt her heart cry out for her boyfriend, who was hurting more than she could imagine, and here she was, feeling completely useless. She remembered a long time ago her mum telling her that it was best to talk things out, not keep them bottled up inside, which is what she reckoned Kevin had been doing for the past few days.

"Kevin."

"Mmm?"

"Kevin, look at me."

He complied, and Dynasty chose her next words carefully, to avoid upsetting him more.

"Kevin, I need you to talk to me."

"About what?" His voice sounded so broken, so unlike him.

"About you're nightmares."

Dynasty glared at him, not harshly but enough to notify him there was not getting out of this. Kevin dropped his head and slowly nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry this is so short, I don't think I split the chapters evenly. Oh well, practise makes perfect. The ending isn't very good but I sort of ran out of momentum. Have a nice read:)**

"So where d'you wanna start from babes?" Dynasty had eventually convinced Kevin that it would be better to talk in Chalky's flat, away from prying eyes. They were currently sitting on the sofa, Dynasty with her arm around her boyfriend.

"I-I get lots of nightmares, but there's one that comes up frequently."

Dynasty gave an encouraging nod.

"It's of the day Rob kicked me out. It was a few months after Mum had her miscarriage, and she stopped talking to me after that. The most I got was a disapproving glare, nothing I did ever pleased her. She blamed me for that miscarriage, and I think she still does." He turned to Dynasty, his voice small and weak,

"It's not my fault, is it?" Dynasty, shocked at his question, could say nothing but pulled him into a hug. She stroked his hair and whispered

"No babes, it's not your fault." She could feel him shaking in her arms.

"Do you want to carry on now, or we could do this later if you want?"

"No, no. We'll do this now. So anyway, I was sleeping when Rob came home. He was drunk, I remember him smelling of alcohol. I didn't say anything, hoping he would just ignore me like mum did. But- but that didn't work and before I knew it, he grabbed me by the arm and threw me out the door. No reasons, nothing. I haven't seen Rob since that night."

Kevin looked at Dynasty, as if waiting for her approval, or a sign that she still loved him. Dynasty was lost for words, all to aware this was now a common occurrence. She took a proper look at Kevin and realised just how much the whole ordeal had shaken him. However, she thought silently, we'll get through this together, no matter how long it takes.


End file.
